Check Yes, Marjourine
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: A little Bunny I wrote. Kenny and Butters have to escape. Will Butters check yes? T because it's South Park and slash. Songfic for Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Ok, so this is my first South Park fanfic and my first Bunny. It's my first slash on and my first songfic. I did this because I just love Bunny, and this reminds me of Bunny. Every time I draw Bunny, read Bunny, or think about Bunny, I'm listening to this song. So I thought, what the hell? I'll do it! So here it is. No flames, please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, Butters, Kenny, Bunny, the song Check Yes Juliet, or their respective owners. Show the love - don't sue!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Check yes, Juliet Are you with me?**

"Come on, Butters," Kenny said, "are you with me?"

"I... I dunno, Kenny," he replied sheepishly. "We might get in trouble... just go home."

**Rain is falling down **

**On the sidewalk **

**I won't go **

**Until you come outside**

It was raining heavily, the drops pelting the sidewalk. But Kenny wouldn't budge. "Butters, I'm not leaving until you come outside."

**Check yes, Juliet **

**Kill the limbo **

**I'll keep tossing rocks **

**At your window**

It was the same every night. Kenny came to Butters's house and threw rocks at his window, begging him to leave with him. And Butters always refused.

But Kenny was determined that this night would be different.

"Come on, my little Juliet," Kenny goaded. "Kill the limbo. I'm not giving in."

**There's no turning back **

**For us tonight**

"Please, come with me," Kenny begged. "Tonight's gotta be the night. There's no turning back now."

**Lace up your shoes (ay oh, ay oh)  
Here's how we do**

"Kenny, I can't," Butters said. "I have a family..."

"They treat you like shit, Butters!" Kenny exclaimed. "Come on, lace up your shoes. Here's how we do...

**"Run baby, run **

**Don't ever look back **

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance!"**

"Kenny..." Butters said, "They can't tear us apart! You know that!"

"Please, Butters!" Kenny scoffed. "I'm Romeo, you're Juliet. And you know how that ended... We can't end up like them.

**"Don't sell your heart **

**Don't say we're not meant to be **

**Run baby, run!  
Forever we'll be You and me."**

"B-but..."

"Butters, I heard your parents talking. They say they're gonna send you away. They don't want you with me. They don't think we're good together. Please, just come with me. Don't sell your heart, Buttercup!"

"Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing, wanting Yours for the taking Just sneak out, And don't tell a soul goodbye"

"Kenny, please... I don't know! I'm scared!" Butters exclaimed. "What if we don't make it? What if they catch us? What if they tear us apart?"

"Butters, they /will tear us apart if you don't come with me! At least if you come with me there's a chance we'll make it!"

Check yes, Juliet Here's the countdown Three, two, one You fall in my arms now

"Come on, on the count of three jump. I'll catch you. Just fall in my arms at the countdown."

"But Kenny... What if we don't make it and they change the locks so I can never see you again?

**"They can change the locks **

**Don't let them change your mind"**

**Lace up your shoes (Ay oh, ay oh)  
Here's how we do Run baby run!**

"Come on, it's simple. Just lace up your shoes and run!"

"I CAN'T!"

**"Don't ever look back!  
They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance!"**

Butters was crying. _I don't want to be away from Kenny... but what if we get caught!_

**"Don't sell your heart **

**Don't say we're not meant to be **

**Run baby run **

**Forever we'll be **

**You and me"**

"Forever's a long time," Butters murmured. "Do you really want to put up with me for that long?"

**We're flying through the night **

**Flying through the night **

**Way up high**

"We can fly away if you want," Kenny pleaded. "Please... they're sending you away tomorrow! This is our last chance! I love you!"

Butters couldn't believe what he heard. Kenny... loved him?

"... Okay, I'll come down," he said.

Kenny chuckled once Butters was safely in his arms.

"What is it?" Butters asked, praying this wasn't some sick joke.

**"The view from here **

**Is getting better with **

**You by my side,"**

Kenny replied.

Butters blushed. Suddenly, they heard voices.

"BUTTERS!" His father yelled. "GET BACK HERE bNOW!"

Butters panicked. "Kenny, what do we do?!" he whispered frantically.

**"Run baby, run **

**Don't ever look back **

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance!"**

Butters nodded. "First I have to say my final goodbye. Do you have some paper?"

Kenny nodded.

_Dear mom and dad,_ he wrote,_ I hate you. I love Kenny. You treat me like shit and I'm sick of it, and I'm sick of you trying to keep me from Kenny. I'm eighteen now, and I can leave. So, FUCK YOU! Love, Leopold "Butters" Stotch._

Kenny read it over. "Nice," he said with a smirk. He made it into a paper airplane and they chucked it at Butters's parents.

**Don't sell your heart**

"They tried to bribe me to stay with them," Butters said, "But I refused to sell my heart."

"BUTTERS! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" his mother yelled

**"Don't say we're not meant to be!"**

Butters glared at his parents. They started to chase after him and Kenny!

As they were running, Kenny started to sing a song. It was the song that always reminded him of him and Butters.

**"Run baby run!  
Forever we'll be Run baby, run!  
Don't ever look back**

**They'll tear us apart **

**If you give them the chance **

**Don't sell your heart **

**Don't say we're not meant to be **

**Run baby run **

**Forever we'll be **

**You and me **

**You and me **

**You and me."**

***

"Kenny, remember that day?" Butters asked, remembering the day they escaped South Park. Now, three years later, they lived in a nice little house in Denver.

Kenny chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I'm so glad that we made it."

"Kenny?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, Buttercup?"

"What was that song you were singing? I never got the chance to ask you before."

Kenny smiled. "Check Yes, Juliet by We the Kings," he answered. "That song always reminded me of us."

Butters grinned. "Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we've found our song."

Fin.


End file.
